


Prompts for A Rainy Day

by OneGoodEye (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneGoodEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which OneGoodEye dwells into the ideas of family, dances, and others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompts for A Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariadne_odair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadne_odair/gifts).



> For ariadne_odair my best friend who just kinda went through a bad time and nearly caused me and her future wife to have a meltdown. :D

Thor & Loki & Odin - Family

 “Thor! They’re getting closer!” The halls ring with laughter and play. Servants dodge and laugh as they see Thor with Loki clinging on his neck as they race down the hall, with Sif and Hogun hot on their heels as Fandral and Volstagg bringing up the rear.  

Only for the king to come out the door at the exact wrong moment, and for a second the whole room stands still as all of the children fall to the floor in a tangle of limbs, each of their expression mildly terrified and sheepish as the king stares down at them.

“Do you know not better than to run in the halls?” He asks sternly and all of them stare down at the floor nodding they’re heads.

“I do believe we should take this outside then.” He says and all of their heads snap up quickly as hope fills their faces just like spring after a long winter. “Come then, to the courtyard!” He bellows and all of the children run off squealing and laughing as the king smiles looking down in surprise when his youngest son tugs on the sleeve of his chain metal shirt.

“Yes, Loki?” He asks.

“Thank you, Father.” He says with a bright smile as he chases off towards his brother and their friends.

***

Steve/Bucky –dancing

“Come on.” Becky says and Steph just looks at her with a glare that he had become well acquainted with over the years off.

“Beck- I can’t dance.” She says but the flash of wanting comes through loud and clear as she watches Natasha and Bruce sweep across the dance floor.

“Just follow my lead.” She whispers in Steph’s ear as she practically drags her from her sit. (And yes she was taking full advantage of the fact that Steph still didn’t understand that she was strong enough to not let people drag her around)

The fact that Captain America is gay hits the stand the very next day, and they‘ve danced at every gala since.

***

Thor/Steve- smile

The Captain’s smile is always sad and it is a source of much concern for you.

“Steven!” You boom as you walk towards where the mighty warrior is sitting on the ‘couch’.

“Thor.” The captain greets warmly, even as you note the clear signs of fatigue under his eyes.

“I wish to speak to you of a very important manner.” You tell him, and he switches almost immediately from worn down to attentive.

“What it is?” He asks, and you find yourself zoning in on his pink lips.

“I have not yet learned of this realms transportation,” You tell him and are happy that you do not lie. Much. “The Mighty Hawk has told me of this ‘sub of way’?”

The Captain glances at you confused for a moment and you wonder if you have made a grave error before he smiles and this one is not is not quite as sad and you feel strangely energized by it.

“I think,” He starts slowly, “It would be better to show you.”

And that is how you learn of the many cultures of the world he has found himself in. The subway is a place of the strange mixture of suits made for a battle of wit and clothes that fit not on the body it should be tailored for, and slowly the Captain begins to smile in a way that makes your breath catch.

It takes a shamefully short time before you decide to take advantage and kiss his smiling lips.


End file.
